1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a back support for use by persons while in a standing or leaning position. In particular, this invention relates to a back support that can be used by a worker who wishes to take a brief rest or, alternatively, wishes to work in a leaning position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that persons who have jobs that require them to be on their feet during virtually an entire work period often suffer from lower back pain either during the work period, after the work period or both. This pain usually worsens with time and with age. Often the type of work is such that a worker has a brief rest period, for example, thirty seconds every two minutes, but it is not worth the effort required of the worker to find a suitable resting position such as a chair as the worker must get up almost immediately. Workers who are on assembly lines often have a rest period as they are waiting for the next component or next product to travel along the assembly line to their work station. As a further example, bank tellers generally have no place to rest between customers. There is usually an insufficient time interval to enable them to seek out a chair and, in a short time, it is not worth sitting down as one has to get up too soon.